Future History :The Other Side
by Kodiwolf321
Summary: taking place right after the Tragedy, Balto lives his life with his family and friends. But thinking that his parents left him for no reason just keeps popping in his head he then takes the time and try's to find them. (sequel to Future history)
1. Don't wake me up

**Chapter 1: don't wake me up**

Balto found himself in a Feld of grass he saw his mother in the middle of the Feld he walk over to her "mom?" Balto said she turn around her face was bloody cuts and scars all over her face. "Balto why did you do this to me!" Anju said "mom I didn't do I didn't do this to you dad did this to you" Balto said "don't lie to you mother you stupid half breed!" Anju said.

"No, no, no!" Balto woke up from his nightmare he found himself in his boat "Boris?"  
Balto said "Balto are you ok?" the worried goose said Balto put his head down and started to cry " there dead my parent are dead " Balto said crying Boris put his wing around Balto and said "it's going to all right I made a promise to your mother that I would take you in if anything happened to her or your father so Am keeping that promise" Boris said Balto looked up and smiled.

**Two year later **

Monday may 12 1926

Balto and Boris became very close friend's for two year's Balto has grown up about a year ago he became the hero of the sleepy old town of Nome Alaska As for this year, Balto became a father of six pup's and had the most beautiful mate he could ever want Jenna. But over these Balto been having a nightmare's for two year's all leading up to the events that happened to year ago.

Balto found himself in the middle ice he look around then he saw a white wolf in front of him "who are you?" Balto asked the white wolf, the white wolf smiled then walk away into the fog " wait " Balto said then all the ice broke Balto was still standing all there was water all around him.

A strange sound hit inside his head then became a familiar voice "remember what I said to you, you will have place in this world "the voice said "mom?" Balto said he then woke up and the bright light from the sun he got up and walked outside from his boat he Jenna and the pup's playing he smiled.

"So you're finally awake now huh your kids miss you, you know" Boris said "Boris what's happing to me" Balto said still looking at his family" what do you mean?" Boris said " I mean every time I dream I see my mother I don't know if she's trying contact me or show me something I don't know what's going on" Balto said.

"Maybe it's all in your head" Boris said then walked off Balto looked up at the sky and said "what do you want from me?" Balto said then looked back at his family.

**Later that day**

It was now 9:30 and Balto had a long day of playing with his pup's he went to bed he went under his cover's and fell a sleep well at least he thought he fell asleep he peak his head from under his cover's he saw the sun light. "Man morning already, " Balto said he then walk outside his boat he turned around and couldn't believe his eyes he saw himself sleeping in own his bed "what?" Balto said.

He ran outside of his boat everything was the same he could believe it he outside of his own body. In the corner of his eye he saw the white wolf again he looked at her "mom what is it you want me to see?" Balto asked his mother.

She cocked her head and said "follow me and you will find out" Anju said Balto then followed his mother to Rosy house "what are we doing here?" Balto asked his mother "your daughter Aleu will find out about her wolf heritage and not take to well just like you" Anju said "so you're saying that my daughter going to be mad at me?" Balto said "that's not all but I said too much I have to leave you now" Anju said "wait mom how did I find you if I need you?" Balto asked his mother "you will know soon enough" she said then disappeared in the mist.

All of sudden everything turned dark then Balto opened his eyes and pulled his cover's and found his self-back in his body.

**Chapter end**


	2. when dream's become reality

**Chapter 2: when dream's become reality**

It's been nine week's since Balto been having his dream's but today was the last day that he would see his pup's for a while every pup was taken but his daughter Aleu at the end of the day Balto had taken his daughter in "papa how come nobody took me?" Aleu asked her father, Balto stopped then looked at his daughter "Aleu they didn't take you because the humans thought it would be better if you stayed with me?" Balto said lying. "Really?" Aleu asked her father "really" Balto said then continued walking. Aleu ran past him heading for Muk and Luk the two orphan polar bears that Boris found when Balto was little.

"Hey guys want to play?" Aleu asked Muk and Luk " yeah let's play, " Luk said as Balto was watching his daughter playing with Muk and Luk Boris happened to walk by "so what are you going to do with her now " Boris asked Balto "she going to stay with me and that's, that " Balto said then walked in to his boat and laid in his bed and took a little nap.

As he was going to sleep all kinds voice's got into his head then a very dark voice hit inside his head " you can't run from your father forever!" a deep dark voice said Balto opened his eyes it was still day light he ran outside of his boat he saw that everyone was sit still frozen the water the bird's and Boris.

"What do you want from me?" Balto yelled "you," a voice said Balto turned around just then he found himself knocked down in the sand "like I said you can run from me forever" Buck said with his paw pressured on Balto neck Balto looked up at his father he saw that his head was shot dried up blood on the side of his head.

"What do you want?" Balto asked "What do I want him I want you to pay for everything you did to me you killed you mother and you killed me you're a murder and I know just how to make you pay my granddaughter pay will for you" Buck said putting more pressure on Balto neck "stay away from my daughter!" Balto said then turned tables on his father, Buck was now on the ground "come on son you don't to hurt your old dad do you?" Buck said.

"A real father wouldn't try to kill his family" Balto said "ha, ha, ha," Buck was laughing "what so funny?" Balto asked in serious tone "this" Buck said then slinked into the sand "what" Balto said then the sky turned black then Balto was knocked on his side to the ground "miss me?" Buck said just then Anju jumped on Buck "Balto you have to wake up now" Anju said "no!" Buck yelled Balto woke two minutes later he had tears in his eyes. He then walked outside of his boat.

He saw Aleu playing with Muk and Luk "welcome to the real world" Boris said "it's not in my head" Balto said "what do you mean?" Boris asked him "I mean my dreams are not just dream's there sign's " Balto said Boris looked at Aleu "what kind of signs?" Boris asked as Balto explained Boris sat down "your mother trying tell you that something going to Aleu" he said.

"Yeah your right but what" Balto said then they both looked at Aleu.

**One year later **

As Muk and Luk were playing on a forest made teeter totter just before Aleu knocked them down. "Hey guys, " Aleu said "hi can you get off of us please," Luk said "oh sorry " Aleu said Aleu then walked away from them she then a saw a shadow in some trees it was a human "a human maybe he want to play with me" she said.

Aleu then tried running up to him but what she didn't know was that he armed with gun as the man points the gun in her direction before he could hit the trigger, Balto had stopped him he knocked him down and gun shot went into another direction Aleu stop herself as she saw her father fight off a human "papa stop!" Aleu yelled Balto stopped then jumped on his daughter " I'm not your father " Balto said in deeper darker voice then smiled he then got off of Aleu then ran off "papa? "Aleu said.

**Later that day **

Aleu walked inside her father boat and said "papa! What kind of sick joke was that?" Aleu said "what sick joke" Balto said then got up from his bed "you saying you're not my father and attacking humans what wrong with you?" Aleu said "Aleu there's something I have to explained to you" Balto said as he explained to his daughter about her wolf Heritage she didn't take to well just like him at very young age " what why, why would no one take me huh?" Aleu said.

"it's because of your more wolf than I am " Balto said " I can believe you didn't tell me this what about my Brother's and sister's ? " she asked her father " there half wolf two my mother was wolf and my father was dog then they had me and my Brother and sister" Balto explained "oh so my other side of my family is a bunch wild animal's that's great to be a part of" Aleu said "take it easy I was the same way I know you feel" Balto said trying to comfort his daughter Aleu was walking back " I hate you!" Aleu said then ran out the door.

"Aleu come back" Balto said but it was to late she was gone "so this was what my mom was trying to tell me" Balto said.


	3. history repeats itself

**Chapter 3: history repeats itself**

As Aleu kept running away from father and home she had tear's run down her muzzle. She couldn't believe that her father would tell her about this part of her that she don't even want. she stop next a tree " it's not far why me why do I have to been more wolf why" she said to herself " you should be proud of what you are " an older voice said from bushes "who are you come out whoever you are!".

just then Aleu saw a much older wolf come out of the bushes he cocked his head " I came out " he said then he walked towards Aleu "Stay back I don't know what you can do to me how about name first "Aleu said looking at all the scars thinking that he must be Dangerous or he has been in many fight's "name's Frost" Frost said "what happened to you? if I may ask "Aleu asked him " been in a bloody fight two years ago" Frost said "in bloody fight with what?" Aleu asked "you sure ask so many questions" Frost said "well I just want to who you are and stuff" Aleu said.

Frost put his head down "it was a dog I got in a fight with" Frost said then looked up at Aleu " ha a dog wow you know you're a wolf that was a dog, a dog did that to you no way" Aleu said sitting down "enough about me what about I overheard you saying it's not far about been a wolf what wrong about being a wolf?" Frost said sitting down himself.

"Am not all wolf am part dog two" Aleu said "you are which one of your parent's dog or wolf?" Frost asked "my mom's dog and my papa part wolf" Aleu explained "what your dad's' part wolf right?" Frost said then got up fast "yeah why?" Aleu asked "your dad's not named Balto is it? " Frost asked "yeah that's his name why you know him? "Aleu asked Frost turned around "history' repeating itself "Frost said to himself "um hello?" Aleu said Frost turned and looked back at her "your his daughter?" Frost asked.

"A yeah " Aleu said "you got to go back to your father" "you can tell me what I can or can't do" Aleu said then was walking away "girl's" Frost said to himself then went after her "look um what's your name?" Frost asked Aleu "its Aleu now get away from me" Aleu demanded "look Aleu your father past might repeat itself" Frost said then got in her way.

"What do you know about my father?" Aleu asked "I was the one that saved your father from freezing death two years ago" Frost said putting his ears down "you did?" Aleu said "yeah you have to go back to him he's all you got" Frost said "no! I will never go back to him never" Aleu said started to have tears come from her eyes "your eyes look very beautiful " Frost said "thanks'" Aleu said trying to stop crying.

"So if you don't want to go home then where will you go?" Frost asked "I want to find out who really am " Aleu said looking at Frost "well if you want to find who first thing first you should get some sleep" Frost said "yeah your right " Aleu said then she walked over by tree and laid down.

"Frost?" Aleu said "yeah" Frost said "will you help me find myself?" Aleu asked him "yeah I will " he said then laid a crossed from Aleu he started to have feeling's for her but five's week's after the events of what happened to Anju he told himself that he would never love again.

**(Back at the boat)**

Balto was pacing back and forth "stupid, stupid, stupid why did I tell her might as well tell the rest my kids no I just need came down " Balto told himself he then laid down and rested his eyes but then found his self-falling asleep.

this dream that he had was different than the other this dream was telling the future he saw that Aleu was with some wolf in the forest then he saw the real future "papa help me" he could hear Aleu's cries for help he could see fire smoke the smell Blood everywhere.

Balto slowly opened his eyes with tears in his eye's "Aleu?" he said he got up fast and said " I got to find her" Balto then fast outside of his boat he ran all the way to Rosy house to tell Jenna about what happened last night but lucky enough he saw Jenna before he even got to Rosy house "Jenna" he said before he even got near her "Balto?" she said.

"Jenna we need to talk" Balto said running out of breath "take it easy what the rush?" Jenna asked "it's about Aleu" Balto said as Balto explained to Jenna about what happened to Aleu she didn't take to well about it " Balto why would you tell her" Jenna said "Jenna she almost killed by hunter and I thought it was about time I would tell about the other side of the family" Balto said "Balto please find her " Jenna said "I will" Balto.

**Chapter end **


	4. Frost and Aleu

**Chapter 4 Frost and Aleu**

As the morning sun came about Frost was the first to wake up as he was looking at Aleu he knew it was best to take her home but maybe not he could take her to his pack of wolves he knew that Nava wouldn't mind if he bright a wolf/dog in the pack.

"Frost"?" Aleu said "yeah" Frost said "are you ready to go?" Aleu asked him then got up "don't you want to eat? "Frost asked her "yeah sure" Aleu said as both ate Aleu looked up at Frost and asked "so who was the dog that did this to you?" Frost looked up at her "I don't if I should tell what about happened" Frost said.

"Oh come on it can be that bad so what if you got your butt kicked by a dog come tell" Aleu said "it was your grandfather" Frost said putting his ears and head down "you're kidding right?" Aleu said "no your grandfather did this me he also kill your grandmother" what so my grandfather's a killer" Aleu asked "yeah I guess you can say that" Frost said.

When they were done eating they were on their way "say Aleu I might have a place where we can go" Frost said "really where?" Aleu asked Frost "it's on the other side of those mountains I have a pack and I want to take you there maybe we can find something there for you" Frost said. Aleu stopped and said "Frost I want to thank you for everything that you have done for me "Aleu said then went in front of him "your welcome you ready to go?" Frost asked Aleu "I'm ready" Aleu said.

**(Balto finding Aleu)**

About an hour later Balto went from talking to Jenna to running in to the forest he would stop at nothing to find his daughter as he entered the forest he all sorts voices and memories that came from the forest be black out he Aleu running from something and was about to fall off a cliff. "No!" Balto yelled and then woke up from his black out "I don't have much time" Balto said then pick up Aleu sent again and went after it.

**(Frost and Aleu)**

As Frost and Aleu made it to the mountain it started to rain they both ran into a nearby cave "you ok?" Frost asked Aleu 'yeah just wet" she then looked up at him and smiled Frost smiled back Aleu nuzzle him and he nuzzle back about thirty minutes later they both went to sleep together .

**(Balto finding Aleu)**

Balto had finally made it to the mountain and went up the path way Aleu sent lead him into a cave "Aleu?" Balto said Aleu heard her father voice "papa?" Aleu said then got up and went to him "what are you doing here" she asked him "I'm taking you home right now young lady" Balto said "no I'm not coming home " Aleu said "yes you are" Balto said in a tone then a bear awoke "Aleu look out" Balto said then pushed his daughter out of the way.

It was just Balto and the bear Balto attacked the bear from its side and the bear hit Balto from his side then found himself outside of the cave, Balto rolled before bear could step on him. Then Frost jumped on the bear and bit its ear off.

The bear then fell over next to the edge and fell off the cliff "you're alright?" Frost said Balto looked to his side and saw blood he then fell to the ground "papa!" Aleu screamed ran over to him. "Frost he needs help" Aleu said "Frost?" Balto said in a low voice "Aleu it's going to be alright just get him in the cave" Frost said. "Is he going make it?" Aleu said with tear's going down her muzzle "yes he will just trust me" Frost said Balto heard everything and saw everything the he passed out.

**Chapter end**


	5. undefeated

**Chapter 5: undefeated**

During Balto black out he dreamed, he dreamed about his life his family Jenna then he snapped out of his black out and woke up. He woke up seeing Aleu right next to him "Aleu?" Balto said "papa" Aleu said lifting her head up then nuzzle her father "are you alright?" Aleu asked her father "yeah I'm fine ouch man what happened" Balto asked "we were attacked by bear" Aleu said turned to Aleu "Aleu are you alright?" Balto asked his daughter.

"Yeah I'm fine "Aleu said then frost walked in the cave then turned and looked at him "Frost your alive about but how?" Balto said trying to get up "Balto take it easy alright" Frost said "tell me how you are still here?" Balto said "well your father scratched my neck then I hit head on the ice so like was out for four hour's then I woke up then a few hour later I found out that your mother was dead" Frost explained putting his ear's down.

"Well am glad you still here Frost " Balto said with a smile then he looked at Aleu "as for you young lady we need to talk " Balto said not going to hard on his daughter "whatever you're going to say papa I'm not coming home" Aleu said "Aleu I didn't mean to hurt you I want you to come home" Balto said. "I don't belong there papa can't you understand I belong somewhere else with Frost and his pack" Aleu explained Balto put his ears down " I just want you to be safe but if this is what you want then I'll let you go " Balto said with a smile "thank you papa" Aleu said

**One hour later**

Aleu fell about an hour later Balto was still awake looking at his daughter sleep then he turned to Frost, Frost walked out the cave and give Balto a sign to follow him "where are we taking my daughter " Balto said "to my pack thru there " Frost said "there looks dangerous Frost I'm taking my daughter thru there " Balto said the path Frost recommended was thru an old abandoned ware house "don't worry I have been thru there many time's it's safe trust me " Frost said.

"I hope so " Balto said then went back in the cave, Frost heard that something was wrong down on the Forest floor Frost then ran down the path to the forest floor he picked up a scent of wolf a wolf that he knew. He jumped at the wolf "Niju?" Frost said "get off me" Niju said "what are you doing here?" Frost "I see you bringing a girl huh? She yours "Niju said "no she's not mine she Balto daughter "Frost said "oh son of your old girlfriend "Niju said "don't take to level Niju " frost said.

"well I guess everyone will you tomorrow" Niju said then run off in the dark Frost looked up at the cave he knew that Niju would do anything for female Frost and Niju have been friend since pup hood he would get girl but Aniu she wasn't looking for that type all the memories came back to Frost head "snap out of it " Frost told himself then walked up the path way to the cave.

**The next morning **

Aleu and Balto opened their eyes then they saw frost at the little water hole they had in the cave "you guys better get ready "Frost said then drinking from the water hole "were leaving already?" Balto asked "it's best to" Frost said.

All three of walk down from the cave to the forest to the old abandoned warehouse "we have to go thru here?" Aleu asked "yep let's keep moving" Frost said as they all went inside Balto had chills going down his spine "I don't like this" Balto said "come on you trust me" Frost said "I don't if I can" Balto said but still walked in.

They were about half way thru the building but half Balto stopped he knew something wasn't right and about in the corner eye wolf jumped on him "papa!" Aleu yelled they sled crossed the room till they hit the wall the wolf had his paw on Balto neck then the wolf cocked his head "Niju what are doing!" Frost yelled "I wanted to get closer look at your friend's" Niju said.

"Get off of him" Aleu said "oh who's this pretty thing" Niju said "stay away from her " Balto said trying to get up " as you wish" Niju said the got off Balto "what was that for?" Balto asked "like I said wanted to get better look at you" Niju said "get out of here" Frost said "fine be that way" Niju said then ran off. Balto looked at Frost in way to tell him he wasn't happy "trust you huh?" Balto said then walked past him.


	6. Nava

**Chapter 6: Nava**

Balto didn't look or talk at Frost the whole way to place that Frost wanted to Aleu but Aleu was sure to be right by Frost side she was always talking to and getting close to him to him. Balto who was behind them finally snap "Aleu I need to talk to you now alone "Balto said then looked at Frost then Back at Aleu "um ok" Aleu said they both walk over to a rock and went behind it.

"What do you want to me about?" Aleu asked "do you have thing for Frost?" Balto asked "well he's charming and yeah guess so" Aleu said "Aleu your eight teen in dog year I mean wolf year I mean you're just to young for him" Balto said "papa I'm not a little girl any more" Aleu said " but you always be my little girl" Balto said Aleu smiled and said "we better get back to Frost " Aleu said "yeah your right" Balto said they Both went back to Frost and saw him drinking from the lake that was nearby "are we close?" Balto asked "over that hill" Frost said.

Balto and Aleu looked at the hill "you guys ready?" Frost said "yeah were ready" Aleu said Balto looked at Aleu then smiled the three walked up the hill when they got to the top they saw the pack running free doing what they love.

they walked down everyone was staring at Aleu and Balto "what did I tell you Frost brought outsiders" Niju said with smile "Frost didn't like the idea about having them be call outsider "there not outsiders there friend's" Frost said every wolf was talking then looking at Aleu and Balto "tell me who are these outsiders of your Frost " a much older wolf said coming out from a den.

"Nava these are not outsiders there friends" Frost said "Nava are you sure you want to trust them "Niju said Nava looked at Niju then looked at Aleu then smiled "they will stay with us for as long as they like". Nava said then went back in his den Niju turned away into his den with his little pack of his own. "so boss what are we going to do about the outsiders?" a wolf named Todd said "will let stay for now any way " Niju said with a smile.

"now that your welcome to stay you may stay in my den "Frost said leading them to his den "Frost I not staying that long I just spend my last couple with I hope that's all right?" Balto said "that's fine" Frost said.

**Back in Nome Alaska **

Jenna was lying down in Rosy house waiting for mate to return " Balto where are you?" Jenna said laying down she then got up and went the boiler room. as for Boris still with his polar bears "why can't Balto hurry " Boris said. As Jenna entered the boiler room she saw her friends talking to most of male dogs "Jenna come here" Dixie said "yeah what" Jenna said "man I just wanted to to meet my boyfriend mike" Dixie said then walk away "Dixie wait I'm sorry I'm just not in the mood right now but any ways who's your boyfriend?" Jenna said.

The pack was still talking about Aleu and Balto "you guys better go in my den" Frost said then they went inside his den then Frost went out to talk to everyone "look I bet your scared seeing newcomers but there just like us but there half wolf " Frost said "should we be worried" one wolf said "no why would you" Frost said.

"Because there dog too" Niju said coming out of the shadow's "yeah there dog too but they won't hurt us" Frost said "oh will see" Niju said then walk away "Aleu I hope that you well be happy here" Balto said lying down. "papa I'm sorry that I said I hated you " Aleu said with little tears coming her muzzle "Aleu it's ok it's ok " Balto said walking over to her and nuzzled her about an hour later Aleu and Balto fell asleep right next to each other.

But Balto's dreams stopped that moment quick he found himself in the middle forest at night then his mother walked right next to him "so you found your daughter but that's just the beginning" Anju said "what do you mean ?" Balto said "I mean you have another threat coming your future " Anju said.

"Who is it?" Balto asked Anju turned to him "you will find out soon enough" Anju said then walk in the dark shadows then Balto saw red eyes in the darkness in front of him it was his father "so your daughter her place huh?" Buck said then walking over to his son "stay away from me" Balto said.

"come on I just want to talk to my son "Buck said "there's nothing I would ever talk to you about after what you did to my mother " Balto said "but take that all those memories away for you" Buck said then get closer to Balto "you can?" Balto asked "yes I can " Buck said "no I can't trust you" Balto said then he woke up.


	7. Turn to you

**Chapter 7: Turn to you **

As Balto awoke from his dream he saw that Aleu was still asleep he wanted to make it up to her by spending time some time with her. Aleu awoke "papa?" Aleu said "I'm here" Balto said then walked over to her "hey lets go to the ocean today" Balto said with a smile "ok" Aleu said with a smile.

As they walked out of Frost den they saw Niju he gave them smile then went in his den "I dislike him " Balto said "me too" Aleu said then they went to beach by the ocean "papa are going to be alright " Aleu said laying on the sand "I'll be fine It's just that I don't know about your mother that's all" Balto said.

"I'm sure mom wouldn't mind " Aleu said "yeah " Balto said then laid next to her "papa I-I don't know what I do if you weren't my papa" Aleu said getting up Balto smiled and said "glade you said that Aleu your my daughter and love for being that way" he said then got up "let's have some fun " Aleu said "alright " Balto said.

they were playing next to the water running and play fighting Balto was teaching Aleu how to run like he used to do for the serum run Aleu got it the first two times. But from a far Niju was watching them play and spend time with each other then Todd came behind him "so watching them huh?" Todd said "he sure cares about his daughter does he" Niju having a smile on his face "yeah he does" Todd said then looked at Niju "but what if something happened her" Niju said still looking at Aleu and Balto.

"Like what" Todd asked Niju "just wait and see" Niju said then walked away Todd did the same walked away. as the sun was setting and the stars were coming out Balto and Aleu were laying down watching the sun go down "Aleu tomorrow my last day with you and I want you to know that I love you and I hope your happy here" Balto said looking at his daughter.

"oh papa I promise that I will come back and see you who knows I might find somebody here for me and someday you might see me with pups of my own" Aleu said looking at her father "I'll be looking forward to being a grandfather someday but not now" Balto said with a smile Aleu put her head on Balto shoulder "thanks papa " Aleu said.

**Frost talking to Nava**

"Nava" Frost said coming into his den "what is it that you want Frost" Nava asked "a I wanted to ask you about Aleu" Frost said Nava had a smile on his face "what about her" Nava asked "can she stay?" Frost asked. Nava got up and walked to Frost and said "she has too it's her destiny to" Nava said then laid back down "what do you mean by that?" Frost asked "what I mean is that Aleu will do something in are future to change are pack" Nava said.

Frost then left the den and went to his own but Niju push into a dark corner "so Frost still in love with that she wolf " Niju said "Niju it's not like that you know that" Frost said "oh sure lover boy you have feelings for her you just can't show it" Niju said "yeah" Todd said "look she just a friend nothing else got it" Frost said then walked away.

"So boss what do we do?" Todd asked "we wait till Balto leave then we take his daughter" Niju said Balto and Aleu made it to the den "good night papa" Aleu said "good night Aleu" Balto said then Frost walked in the den "Balto can I talk to you?" Frost said "yeah sure " Balto said then walked outside the den "what is it?" Balto asked "Aleu can stay "Frost said Balto had tears in his eyes "what's wrong "Frost asked "oh it's nothing well it's just that I have to let her grow up some time you know?" Balto said then a tear fell from his eye

"She going be fine here trust me" Frost said "you better take care of her" Balto said "I will " Frost said "ok" Balto said then went back in the den.

**Chapter end **

**Behind the chapter **

Well what I wanted this chapter to be was like in wings of change where Kodi and Balto had there moments when Kodi was pup but I wanted this to be different this chapter was more of a father and daughter moment as for the next chapter it's going to about Aleu and Frost getting to know each a little more Aleu x Frost hahaha who knows but I will get you a a hint of the next chapter the next chapters called " as long as you love me" there's your hint


	8. true love

**Chapter 8 true love **

Aleu woke up and saw that Balto was still asleep she went outside of the den and went to the water hole. As she was drinking she saw something on the corner of her eye "enjoying life Aleu?" Niju said "what do you want?" Aleu said "nothing just asking if you're enjoying life" Niju said "yes I am now leave me alone" Aleu said "come on I just want to talk " Niju said "yeah well I don't want to talk" Aleu said "what's going on ?" Frost said then walked over to Aleu and Niju.

"nothing going on " Niju said then looked at Aleu "yeah nothing going on " Aleu said Frost walked in front of Aleu and made Niju walk backwards "look Niju leave her Alone now or you will see your life flash before your eyes" Frost said then walk Aleu away from Niju "I'm so scared" Niju said have a smile on his face "are you ok?" Frost asked Aleu "yeah I'm fine he didn't hurt me" Aleu said.

"I don't what's got in him he used to be a nice wolf but now I don't who he is anymore" Frost said "him nice he's scary looking" Aleu said "ha yeah he is " Frost said then looked at Aleu then she looked at him "I can't" Frost said "you can't what?" Aleu asked Frost "I can't love you" Frost said "why can't you?" Aleu asked "because I can lose you like I lost your grandmother" Frost said putting his ears down " you won't lose me because/se I will always be by your side true love mean's that I don't care how old you are or what you look like I love you" Aleu said.

"then I guess I love you too" Frost said then licking her neck Aleu was licking his neck back they then went into den that was right on the beach nobody uses that den but they did to make love.

**Back in the den **

Balto was still asleep dreaming he found himself in a tunnel then he walked down the tunnel then he entered giant crystal room he then saw he's mother and father sitting next to each other he saw his father smile "what's he doing here?" Balto said "he's here to help you" Anju said "I still don't trust him "Balto said "I know you don't but you're gonna have too "Anju said Balto then walked to them "so why are you are my side dad" Balto said.

"Well out me here now your daughter would have been dead" Buck said "what do you mean? Balto asked "remember when you're daughter asked you about that sick joke?" Buck said "yeah why " Balto asked "well that sick joke was me I saved you daughter from a hunter " Buck said "wait you saved my daughter but I thought you said she was going to pay for me" Balto said "well yeah she did she said she hated you that's was your pay" Buck said with a smile Balto rolled his eyes "so am I here for" Balto asked.

"Your here because your daughter has somebody to love" Anju said "Frost?" Balto said "how did you know?" Anju said "well she did tell me that she like him so what I know " Balto said "but you don't know about her new pups" Anju said Balto eyes got wide "what" Balto said "wow he doesn't know" Buck said.

"Know what's going on?" Balto said "Aleu having pups with Frost" Anju said Balto was speechless he couldn't believe that his own daughter was having puppies with Frost who was like twice her age but he knew that it was true love because if him and Jenna could have kids then its ok for her to have pups with Frost "where are they now?" Balto asked.

**Chapter end **


	9. Show me the truth

**Chapter 9 show me the truth**

"There in an empty den on beach" Anju said "thanks' that's all I need to know" Balto said "what are you going to do about it son" Buck said "I just want the truth that's all I want dad "Balto said Anju look at Buck then looked back at Balto "I need to wake up now mom " Balto said "alright whenever you're ready" Anju said "and dad you're not going to haunt my dreams anymore right?" Balto asked Anju looked Buck and gave him the look that always makes him promise "fine I won't haunt you no more" Buck said.

"Alright I'm ready to go now" Balto said then he really woke up he open his eyes slowly then he realized that Aleu was with Frost he then got and ran to the beach but as he was running out of Frost's den he into Nava.

"You're up late" Nava said "Nava have you seen my daughter?" Balto asked "no but about your daughter I have something to tell you about her come in my den and tell you" Nava said "alright then " Balto said then they went to Nava's den "have a seat" Nava said then sat down himself "so what do you want to tell me about my daughter?" Balto asked "I'm not going the leader that much longer and your mother Anju was telling me this for the past two years that your daughter Aleu will be the next leader of this pack" Nava said.

"My mother told you that Aleu was going to be a leader?" Balto said Nava nodded "and I'm starting to believe it" Nava said Niju was at the entrance he heard the whole thing "Aleu a leader I like to see that" Niju said.

**In the empty** **den **

` It was about an hour then Aleu woke up from her sleep with Frost. Frost was still asleep for about five minutes he then woke up then looked up at Aleu "did we?" Frost said "yes we did "Aleu said "so you must be pregnant then" Frost said Aleu nodded Frost then got up "are you happy?" Frost asked Aleu "to have pups with you of cause I am" Aleu said then walk over to him and licked his muzzle "but what about your father?" Frost asked "oh man yeah I forgot all about my father "Aleu said then looked into Frost's eyes.

"Don't worry will figure it out "Frost said then licked the side of her muzzle "are you sure?" Aleu asked "positive" Frost said then they both walked out of the den then they saw Balto "so what have you two been doing?" Balto asked "papa I can explain" Aleu said "don't I already know that you and Frost might be having pups now and respect that" Balto then walked away with his head down "papa wait papa" Aleu said about to go after him "Aleu wait maybe it would be best if we leave him alone for now" Frost said "maybe your right "Aleu said then they both went back in the den.

As walking thru the all the dens about to head for home Niju stopped him "it hurts doesn't it to see your fail in love with you mother old pup hood friend such a shame" Niju said then Balto push him against a rock wall "if you say one more word about my daughter I'll rip you to shreds" Balto threatened Niju " I'm not the one who's keeping secrets from or having pup with your daughter with your permission" Niju said with smile.

Balto let go of Niju and said "at least I'm going to be a grandfather" Balto said then walked away" that's right walk away go back to where you came from" Niju said then walked to his den.

**Chapter end **


	10. Takeover

**Chapter 10 takeover **

Niju walked into his den he saw Todd and four other wolves they looked at Niju "well boys Balto's gone for good now let's take over this pack " Niju said "but boss what about Aleu and Frost?" Todd said " that's what your here for " Niju said "oh I see " Todd said with a smile About an hour later Aleu and Frost were watching sun set till Todd came along "hey Frost Aleu Nava wants to see you" Todd said then walked away with a smile "I guess we should go then "Frost said Aleu nodded then they went to Nava's den.

About ten minutes they went into Nava's den they found him on the ground with some blood on his side "Nava what happened? "Frost asked Nava open his left eye "Frost?" Nava said in a weak voice "Frost look out" Aleu said fast but then Niju knocked him down "well, well, well look what half breed brought my old pup hood friend that betrayed me for a half breed" Niju putting pressure on Frost's neck. "Let go of him" Aleu said. Then two wolves came up behind her and grabbed her "get off me" Aleu said then they took her away "what are you going to do with her?" Frost said Niju smiled and said "nothing for now Todd take him away" Niju said with a smile then walked away.

**Balto walking home **

As Balto was walking home he stopped and had a vision "let me out" Aleu said "Aleu?" Balto said then turned around and looked back he wasn't to far from the beach then he ran from where was to the beach about nine minutes later he made to the beach all the wolves were in a group and Niju was talking" dear my fellow wolves you have a new leader now it's me I will make you something new of this pack there be more to eat and a new revolution well come in are future if you let me be your leader" Niju said all the wolves were talking.

"what happened to Nava ?" one wolf said " he gave up leadership to me" Niju said Balto knew something was up because Nava would never give his leadership to Niju Balto then walked away and went into Nava den "Nava?" Balto said then saw Nava on the floor "Nava!" Balto yelled then ran over to Nava "are you alright?" Balto said "I'm fine you have to go get your daughter he put her in old logging station not too far from here and Frost too" Nava said in a wake voice "Nava you need help" Balto said licking the blood from his neck.

"No my time's up now go do your grandfather a favor for me please" Nava said "wait your my grandfather but how?" Balto asked "your mother ran away because I was sick but then I get better and I never saw her again then I had to more pack somewhere safe then this was the place so now you got to get my granddaughter out of there" Nava said Balto had tears in his eyes "ok I will make this right grandpa" Balto said Nava smile then closed his eyes and passed away Balto ran out of Nava's den then ran to the old logging station.

About twenty minutes later he made it to the old logging station Aleu and Frost were in the main office trap by three wolves Balto mad to care he ripped them apart one bleeding to death and other two just ran Balto went thru the glass window in the main office "papa!" Aleu screamed for joy then nuzzled her father "we got to move now" Balto said "what about Nava?" Frost said "he-he didn't make it Frost" Balto said Frost's head went down.

"Where are going to go?" Aleu said "we have to get back to my boat then will figure something out I'm not letting Niju have this pack we will be back I promise that " Balto said "I hope your right" Frost said then they left about forty minutes later Niju came to the old logging station and saw that one of the three was dead then saw that Aleu and Frost were gone "Fools" Niju said "so boss what are we going to do now?" Todd asked

"What do you mean what are we going to do you know exactly wait were going to do!" Niju yelled at Todd "I do?" Todd said "were going to wait till Balto comes back to fight me for his grandfather Nava" Niju said "Nava was his grandfather?" Todd said confused Niju rolled his eyes and said "well duh!" Niju said then walked out of the office "get every wolf ready this is going to be a bloody fight" Niju said "waits what about that black and white husky that we found oh what his name a Steele is!" Todd said "get him ready to make him a deal say this we will let you go if you help us kill Balto" Niju said then walk out the door.

**Four hour later **

Balto, Aleu and Frost ran all the way to Balto's boat then Balto found Jenna waiting at his boat "Balto Aleu!" Jenna yelled then nuzzled them both "mom Jenna" Balto and Aleu said "who's this" Jenna asked "mom this is my mate Frost" Aleu said "it's nice meet you Frost" Jenna said "it's nice to meet you too Jenna " Frost said then looked outside to look at the stars Aleu followed him.

"She's growing up" Jenna said then looked at Balto "what's wrong?" Jenna asked "I saw my grandfather die right in front of me " Balto said "oh my Balto I'm so sorry" Jenna said then got closer to him "there's this wolf his name's Niju he killed my only grandfather Now has going to pay with everything's he's got " Balto said "I want to help you" Jenna said Balto looked at Jenna "no Jenna I ask you do this with me " Balto said "hey were mates were in this forever " Jenna said Balto smiled and said "then you're in but I need to find some old friends of mine" Balto said.

**Back at the dens **

Niju walked in one of the old dens and jumped down in a foot long hole he cocked his head and at Steele "hey buddy lets make a deal" Niju said Steele looked up and popped his neck "what kind of deal " Steele asked.

**Chapter end **


	11. Old and New Friends

**chapter 11 old and new friends **

It was about eleven o'colck in the morning Balto had gottin up early and went to Star Kaltag and Nikki house's for help first he went to Kaltag house. Balto scratched on the door Kaltag came out "Balto?" Kaltag said "I need you to come with me go to my boat now Jenna will be there to tell you whats going on" Balto said Kaltag nodded and to Baltos Boat.

The next place that he went to was Star's house Balto scratched on his door and star came "Balto what are you doing here?" Star asked "star I need to you to go to my boat Jenna and Kaltag are there and jenna will tell you what going to happin got it" Balto said "ok" Star said then went to his boat the last house that Balto went to was Nikki house he scratched on the door and Nikki came out "Balto why are you here?" Nikki asked "look no time go my boat Jenna, Kaltag and Star are there go now" Balto said "ok I will" Nikki said the walked to Baltos boat.

then Balto his son kodi and his Friends Kirby Dusty and Ralph Balto walked over to them "kodi I need to talk and your friends" Balto said they went into a alley way "whats up dad " Kodi asked his father "I need you all to come with me all of you to come to my boat Its about your sister and her new home" Balto said Kodi looked at his friend and they looked at him " ok will go" Kodi said.

**one hour later **

"I gathered you all here bocause theres been a takeover on my daughter now home home this wolf named Niju killed my grandfather and took order of a innocent wolf society" Balto said then Frost said a few things"Niju wasn't always bad be he was always diffrerent so all of us here wer going to stop him" Frost said everyone agreed that they wer in Balto smiled at this scene having everyone he knew was going to him and his daughter.

It was about night time now Balto and Aleu wer outside watching the stars then they something on the beach coming there way then they could see who it was Niju "how did you find us!" Balto yelled then got up fast "it's called a nose " Niju said then had a smile all the dogs looked outisde from the boat "I see you have friends " Niju said with a smile "get out of here before we kill you right here right now " Balto said showing teeth "look I'm not here to fright you yet any way we will do that later this week I want to set up war plan two days from now we will have a war in the valley and want show my new friend and partner in this war I like you to meet Steele" Niju said then Steele came behind Niju.

"Steele?" Balto said every had there mouth open "hello bingo" Steele said showing teeth "but why?" Balto asked backing off with his ears down "oh al tell you what happined"

**the story from the hole**

"What kind of deal?" Steele asked getting up "if you kill balto with me side by side then you can be one of us no half breeds to deal with and no strings attached" Niju said with a smile "you mean I can get out of this hole?" Steele asked "yep all you have to do is kill Balto with me and your free " Niju said Steele open his eyes they were blood shot red "I'm ready" Steele said.

"Steele his playing you dont listen to him" Balto said "come on you trust a half breed that made you lose your job for the one that you once loved Jenna" Niju said with a smile "no I wont take order from a half breed!" Steele yelled "you see he's going be you fool's he would rather be with me insted " NIju said they him and steele walked away from the group.

everyone inside we need to talk everyone ran inside "what are we going to dad " Kodi said "we are going to plan this out and we won't give in like Steele did" Balto said Kodi nodded then they talked about how they were going to attack.

**Chapter end **

**behind the chapter**

well now you know that I put all characters in at once for one last epic battle well thats the next chapter the next chapter well be called (revolution) be aware this battle is with all characters and two oc's so this means war


	12. Revolution

**Chapter 12 Revolution**

They talked for about two hours on how they going to attack then they found a way they were going to face them head on no matter what they were going fight for this pack's freedom.

It was about two o'clock in the morning Balto and everyone headed to the valley but before they went Balto asked them if they were sure they wanted to do this "are you all sure you want to do this" Balto said they all looked at each other and said "were sure" they all said Balto smiled and said "let's go" Balto said with a smile then they were on their way.

They stop at the once was a bear cave and stayed the night there "we will stay the night here Frost said leading them in then Balto stopped Kaltag, Nikki and Star "I need to speck with you guys" Balto said as everyone else went in the cave "What happened to Steele when we got back from getting the medicine?" Balto said looking at all three of them "he ran away and never came back " Kaltag said "what he just never came back" Balto said then turned and looked at the valley " I never knew that he ran away" Balto putting his head down.

"But his the one that wanted to kill you why are you so worried about him" Nikki asked "yeah why are you so worried about him?" Star said Balto got up then turned to they "friend or not I still care about what happens to him" Balto said then walked in the cave "Did he hit his head or something?" Nikki asked.

As Balto walked in the cave and laid on far side of the cave away from everyone else. About five minutes Jenna walked over to him "what's the matter?" she asked him "nothing the matter" Balto said then Jenna lay right next to him "come on you can talk to me what's going on? "Jenna said then put her head on his neck.

"Jenna I don't think you should come with us" Balto said then got up "what do you mean?" Jenna asked then walked over to him Balto was looking at the glowing crystal's "Jenna i just don't want you to get hurt" Balto said then looked at Jenna, Jenna looked at him then said "this is for are daughter Balto I will not let my daughter down ever" Jenna said then walked away.

"Jenna please" Balto said in a argument tone. Jenna looked back and said "no Balto" then walked over to everyone else was Balto looked down then laid down about four minutes later Aleu came up to him "papa?" Aleu said Balto looked up "Aleu what is it?" Balto asked his daughter "are you and mom fighting?" Aleu asked her father Balto put his head down. "Aleu me and your mother just had a little fight that's all" Balto said then Aleu walked over to him then laid right next to him and fell asleep.

Niju walked into his den and said "Todd have everyone outside now" Niju said then Todd left then den then Niju walked out of his den every one of the wolves came to Niju den. Niju smiled "we have a Revolution to keep and Balto wants to take away from us" Niju said all the wolves started to talk "why would he wants this his famous for saving those kid's" one wolf said then everyone nodded then Steele got up and "no Balto took that away from me" Steele yelled "maybe there was a reason" the same wolf said Steele walked over to that wolf.

"What is your name son?" Steele said all up in his face "Kodak" he said backing up "well Kodak if I were you I would be careful who you're talking to "Steele said then walked back to Niju "anyone else has to say something?" Niju said "Nava was a better leader!" Kodak yelled out then everyone looked at him "Todd take Kodak here to the pit" Niju said then had a smile, Todd and two other wolves' grabbed Kodak and took him to the pit "you can't do this " Kodak said trying to get away "we can do anything we want to do" Niju said.

Then they took Kodak away "who else wants to go the pit" Niju said no one said a word "good" Niju said the looked at Steele "we have to be ready before they are" Steele said

**24 hours later **

Balto woke up first and saw that everyone was still asleep "everyone wake up" Balto said then everyone get up "morning already?" Kirby asked "yep let's move "Balto said everyone got up and went outside "so where's the valley?" Kaltag asked "thru that old abandoned ware house" Balto said then he lead them down to it.

"You guys ready?" Balto asked everyone. Everyone nodded they went inside of the old abandoned ware house, Dusty got close to Kodi and Jenna got close to Balto then they made it outside and found the valley it started to snow then they all lined up in a row all eleven of them "be ready " Balto said looking on the top of the hill then about twelve wolves' appeared on the top "whatever happens take their life if you have too" Balto said looking at everyone else "is everyone ready?" Balto asked everyone "were ready" Frost said looking at Balto.

Niju and Steele looked at them, then looked at each other and smiled then Niju looked his team of wolves "kill them but save Balto for us" Niju said they all nodded then they all ran down to them "go!" Balto yelled then Balto and his friends and family ran up to them.

**Chapter end **


	13. Die in your arms

**Chapter 13: die in your arms **

As they ran up the hill Balto jumped on the first wolf that came at him then everyone was in the fight most of the wolves ran off and most of them were killed Steele and Niju were watching the whole thing "looks like we have to everything" Steele said looking at Niju "fools" Niju said looking down at everyone.

Then Balto looked up at Niju and Steele as the war was going on "I got this" Steele said then jumped down "hello bingo missed me?" Steele said "Steele snap out of it" Balto said get closer to him" snap out of what you're the one that did this to me so am gonna make you pay " Steele said then jumped at him they rolled down the hill till they got to the bottom the Balto pushed Steele off "Steele you need help I can help you" Balto said then Steele got up "you can never help me you took everything from me everything! "Steele yelled then Frost pushed Steele against the wall then ran to Balto.

"You alright?" Frost asked helping Balto up "yeah I'm fine look out!" Balto yelled then Steele jump on Frost then Frost kicked Steele face then Steele fell back "come and get me" Frost said then Steele got up and ran after to him "Frost!" Balto yelled then ran after to him they ran all the way to the old abandoned ware house. Frost ran inside Steele ran in other way Frost then turned back and saw that Steele was nowhere to be found then Frost looked up.

Steele jumped thru the window and jump on to Frost's back they both flu crossed the room Steele had some blood on him from the broken glass but that didn't stop Steele "what are you going to do now huh? I got you" Steele said then looked to his side and saw Balto running at him Balto then jumped at Steele but then missed Balto hit has head at a poll his ear were ringing and his was losing his eye site but the it all came back to him.

Frost then bit Steele's paw Steele yelped in pain Frost then ran up some stairs into a office then came out with something in his mouth it was a grenade "Balto you have to get out of here I'll take care him just tell Aleu I love her" Frost said with a smile "Frost no don't!" Balto yelled Frost pulled the little ring on the grenade "go!" Frost yelled Balto ran out of the building Steele got up and jumped at Frost and but his neck then the grenade went off.

the grenade explosion hit some old gasoline can's which made the explosion bigger the impacted hit Balto which made fly and hit a tree Balto was knock out cold but he then open his eyes and got up some blood was on his back but he didn't care he then ran back to other's they were still fighting the Niju came up behind him "boo!" Niju said Balto then turned around the Niju hit him in the face with back paw Balto then rolled out in the open.

Balto had some blood on his lip then Balto showed some teeth then jumped at Niju "nobody Kill's my family member and gets away with it!" Balto yelled Aleu then looked at her father fighting Niju she stop what she doing and ran to where her father and Niju were Niju pushed Balto on to some rock's which made back hurt even more "I will kill you "Niju said about to hit Balto.

Aleu then pushed Niju and Niju fell down a cliff trying to get back up but a rock fell apart Niju fell down the cliff "papa!" Aleu yelled and ran to Balto she then yelled him up all the other wolves ran off then everyone ran to Aleu and Balto "Balto" Jenna said then came up to him. "Are you alright?" Jenna asked "Jenna I'm fine" Balto said then nuzzled her "papa where's Frost?" Aleu asked.

Balto put his ears down and said let me talk to alone they both walked away from the other's then Balto explained to Aleu that frost risked his life for him Aleu creed then nuzzled her father "he would have been a good father" Aleu said drying her tear's with her paw "yeah he sure would have" Balto said.

**One month later**

About two times a week Balto would go visit his daughter one month has passed and Aleu became the new leader of the pack and she had her new pup's as well she had three pups two girl's and one boy her girls were named Jo and Alea her boy who was the oldest he name was Frost.

they love their grandfather he would tell stories about the between him and Steele and time that he saved all the sick kids in Nome Alaska but this one time the pup's asked about their real father. And Balto told them about a year later of what happened to their real father.

**The end**


End file.
